ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Un monde délicieusement maudit
category:MissionsCategory:Missions de Les Manigances de Shantottoen:Project - Shantottofication Guide *Check the Mahogany Door in the Chambre du sacrifice for a cutscene. *Check it again to enter the battlefield. **Any player can help with this fight, regardless of add-on progress or even if they have the add-on at all. Any player with 0 Hexes in their possession will receive all the buffs equivalent to having all 16 Hexes. Players wishing to receive credit for the fight must collect at least 1 Hex, though it is strongly recommended to collect all 16 or to purchase them from Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno. Please note that if at least 1 Hex is collected, you must collect the other 15 to receive full buffs. Glyphes *Any Hexes you possess upon entry are consumed. If all 16 are collected, you will be bestowed the following enhancements: **Primary stats (STR, DEX, etc) and six elemental resistances (all except Light and Darkness) will be increased by 150. ***This is not a typo. However, note that for practical purposes (particularly melee damage), you will still be inflicting relatively normal damage. **Maximum HP/MP will be multiplied by 3. This will also affect HP/MP granted by gear and food, so plan accordingly. ***HP and MP recovered while healing is not enhanced. In case of a wipe, mages should plan to bring MP restorative medicines and/or hMP food to help speed up MP recovery. %HP/MP recovery items will naturally be more effective than fixed value recovery medicines. ***Enhanced HP will affect Job Abilities that are HP-dependent. For example, Devotion can restore over 800 MP. For Scholars, Sublimation may be too time-consuming to charge for this fight. **The potency of most spells is enhanced. For example, Magic Fruit can cure 550 HP. However, Cura is not affected. **Blood Pact power will be enhanced. For example, Healing Ruby II can cure 800 HP. Note that Elemental Siphon is not enhanced. **A special Reraise is applied that does not inflict weakness upon use. Note that it does not fully restore HP and MP upon use and will only function once. ***This Reraise will not be removed if you are ejected from the battlefield. *As stated above, players without any Hexes in their possession will receive all the above buffs, regardless of their progress in the add-on. La bataille Voir la page de discussion pour la stratégie. *This is a 30-minute, uncapped battle against D. Shantotto (Black Mage - Shadow Coat Set) and Shantotto (Black Mage - Errant Houppelande Set). **Buffs and TP will wear upon entry, and EXP is not lost upon death. * D. Shantotto and Shantotto appear to have access to all standard Scythe and Staff Weapon Skills respectively. * Shantotto will cast Light-based spells including, but not limited to: Holy/II, Protect/Shell V, Thunder, Aero and Fire III and IV, as well as Burst, Flare and Tornado. Below 10%, Shantotto gains access to Meteor and may use it at any time after that (even after a wipe). ** Shantotto is completely immune to all Light-based enfeebling effects such as Flash, Stun, Dia, etc. She is also immune to all forms of Sleep. Note that Shantotto is not immune to Darkness-based enfeebling effects such as Poison and Bio. She also appears to be susceptible to Shield Bash and Weapon Bash. ** Protect V dramatically decreases melee/Weapon Skill damage. If a Blue Mage, Scholar, Red Mage, Corsair or Bard is present, this effect should be Dispelled immediately. (Note that Shantotto is resistant, if not immune, to Light-based Dispel and vice versa for D. Shantotto) ** Meteor is extremely powerful (Area of Effect 1,500-2,000 damage) and can be used at any time below 10%. She also may not use it at all. * D. Shantotto will cast Darkness-based spells including, but not limited to: Dispelga, Drain, Aspir, Water, Stone and Blizzard III/IV/-ga III, as well as Freeze, Quake and Flood. ** D. Shantotto is completely immune to all Darkness-based enfeebling effects such as Bio, Slow, Poison, etc. She is also immune to all forms of Sleep. Note that D. Shantotto is not immune to Light-based enfeebling effects such as Flash and Stun. She also appears to be susceptible to Shield Bash and Weapon Bash. *When either Shantotto reaches 75%, 50%, 25%, and 10% HP, she appears to enter a temporary "rage" in which she calls the other (regardless of hate and HP level) to her to chain powerful weapon skills together, resulting in Level 3 skillchains, massive AoE damage and many negative status effects. While in this state, the raged Shantotto gains a very powerful defense increase, some form of Regain or Store TP , and cannot be defeated (she can be reduced to 1% HP but will take 0 damage until the rage status ends). Each Shantotto rages separately. :*Each Shantotto will only rage once at each HP interval, meaning if you wipe and Reraise, the raged Shantotto will not rage again at 75%, 50%, etc. :* When raged, Shantotto will only nuke with Tier I spells, but at a much faster rate. *Both Shantotto and D. Shantotto gain access to a unique Weapon Skill below 50% HP, which inflicts heavy, wide Area of Effect damage and multiple status effects. :*D. Shantotto's Salvation Scythe inflicts most enfeebling effects including: Poison, Slow, Bio and Paralyze. ::*Slow is less than 10% and is overwritten by Haste and Refueling. ::*Paralyze is extremely potent (70-80% proc rate). It should be removed as soon as possible. :*Shantotto's Divine Malison inflicts Silence, Stun, and Disease among other effects. *Both Shantottos must be defeated in order to win. Astuces *Everyone participating in the fight for credit should collect all 16 Hexes. *Everyone should have their 2-hour abilities ready for use. *All Mages should bring a stack or more of Echo Drops and some form of MP recovery food and/or medicine. *Damage dealers should bring ATK-based foods, and, while not strictly necessary, an Icarus Wing is helpful. *Remedies are useful, but not necessary, for this fight. *For melee-burns, 2 White Mages are extremely helpful, if not essential. It is possible to clear this fight with Red Mages and Scholars instead, but beware that lower healing potency and lack of Area of Effect healing magic will make the fight considerably more difficult. *Heavier damage dealers should come /WAR, /SAM, or /THF to this fight. Lighter damage dealers and kiters should still come /NIN. Shadow Images will absorb single-target spells and melee strikes, but not Area of Effect Weapon Skill damage. *A Bard or Corsair is helpful, but not essential, both for buffs and kiting one of the Shantottos. *Neither Shantotto appears to resist Souleater. *The Blue Magic spell, Saline Coat, and the Corsair roll, Magus's Roll, greatly reduce damage taken from magic and are highly useful for this fight if they are available. *A common winning strategy is to have one member hold Shantotto in the circle while the rest of the party defeats D. Shantotto by the entrance. *Parties with 4 or more Summoners can clear this with relative ease, but also are at high risk of wiping. Beware of Silence, enmity generation, and Weapon Skill damage when attempting to use Blood Pacts. *Alexander's Perfect Defense will dramatically decrease weaponskill, skillchain and magic damage taken as well as greatly increase the party's resistance to their enfeebling effects. *Unfortunately, Elemental Magic is ineffective for this fight. Note pour les joueurs sur XBox XBox users may experience a glitch, causing a system freeze to occur on either an enemy weapon skill or on the cutscene after a win. This problem MAY be alleviated by using the original disk and not an expansion. Also be aware, your expansion disk will temporarily become unreadable by your XBox. To correct this, simply turn off the XBox and reboot POL with the original disc. Script du jeu Vidéo 3OUXYKNx0ms